Além das palavras
by Jessica de Paula
Summary: Não importam o que eles digam, o amor dos dois basta.


**Fic: Além das palavras (capítulo único)**

**Autora: Jéssica de Paula**

**Shipper: James Potter/ Lílian Evans **

**Estilo: romance**

**Classificação: Livre. **

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter® e o associados a este mundo pertencem à J.K Rowling e a Warner Bross. A única coisa que me pertence é a história, portanto esta fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo a não ser o prazer pessoal.

**Dedicada à: Todos aqueles que tiveram a bondade de me agüentar falando 30 horas por dia em fics.**

**Trilha sonora: Pearl Jam – Betterman.**

**Capa: **** uma noite silenciosa e fria na velha Hogwarts. A neve caia por trás dos vitrais e janelas, os estudantes dormiam.**

Lílian Evans estava numa das mais confortáveis poltronas no salão comunal da Grifinória, lia um livro de romance trouxa. Já seu namorado James Potter estava sentado no sofá lendo um bilhete que pertencia à ruiva.

Há pouco tempo depois das brigas corriqueiras em corredores, Lil finalmente assumiu seus sentimentos por James. As discussões cessaram um pouco, mas não é sempre que o casal mantém-se na paz.

O rapaz lia e relia a carta com desprezo, imaginando o tédio que seria essa festa: "_nerds". _Para que tantos no mundo?

"_Srta Evans _

_Gostaria de convidá-la para a minha festa de natal, que ocorrerá em minha sala na noite véspera de natal. A Srta. poderá levar algum acompanhante. Espero-a as dez. _

_Atenciosamente, Professor Horácio Slughorn_

_P.S. Não falte, gostaria de lhe apresentar alguns funcionários do St. Mungus"_

- Festa idiota. – James resmungou baixinho, a ruiva olhou por cima do livro e sorriu cansada.

- Falando sozinho amor? – Perguntou, repousando seu olhar no livro.

- Em vez de Clube do Slugue, deveria ser chamado de: Clube para 'nerds´ e 'baba-ovos' do Slughorn. – James bufou, sempre tivera uma grande antipatia pelo clube dos favoritos do professor de poções.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca. – Lil falou sarcástica sem retirar os olhos do livro.

- Não falo de você. – James falou com um som de desculpas.

- Bem pelo que eu entendo você generalizou o clube, e seus integrantes.

- Mais uma vez e digo, eu não falei de você e sim daquele bando de seguidores dele. – Falou com arrogância.

- Não sei qual o seu problema com o professor Horácio, ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa. – Lil falou paciente. Estava exausta demais para discutir.

- Não tenho problemas, só não gosto desse tipo de hipocrisia. – James resmungou. – Você não irá a essa festa.

- Desculpe-me?– Lily colocou o marca páginas na folha que lia, e virou-se para o namorado.

- Você não irá, combinamos de ir à festa no grande salão.

- Isso me soou como uma ordem... – Lil falou mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Já disse iremos à festa com os marotos. Bem vou me deitar, boa noite. – James se levantou.

- Sabe... Eu não me lembro de ter pedido permissão a você para ir a festa do Horácio. – Lil fechou o livro com ignorância e fitou o namorado.

- Mas você não vai, eu sou seu namorado e você irá para a festa comigo. – Falou James com tom definitivo.

- Lamento Potter. – Lil levantou-se e pôs os livros na mochila que jazia largada no chão.

- O que você lamenta Lírio? – Perguntou o rapaz, colocando o bilhete na mão da ruiva.

- Mas eu não irei à festa no grande salão. – Falou a ruiva com veemência, guardando o pedaço de pergaminho dentro do livro.

- Como disse?

- Exatamente o que você ouviu, eu não irei ao baile de natal de Hogwarts com você.

- Posso saber por que não? – James encarou a íris verde esmeralda da menina que suspirou.

- Já disse que irei à festa do professor Slugue, não perder uma oportunidade única por causa da sua antipatia.

- Mas você não irá sozinha.

- Se você vai estar com os marotos eu não vejo alternativa senão ir sozinha... A não ser que você queira que eu arranje um namorado de aluguel para me fazer companhia ai sim eu não irei sozinha.

- Você não seria capaz. – Falou o maroto entre dentes.

- Não duvide do que eu sou capaz. – A ruiva falou cerrando os olhos.

- Blefando Lírio? – Perguntou James sarcástico.

- Não costumo blefar Potter. – Lil fuzilou-o com o olhar. – Ao contrário de você.

- Então é charminho ou coisa parecida, não é?

- Eu não faço charminho nem coisa parecida, para sua informação você deveria saber disso. – Falou genuinamente chateada.

- Lílian, eu não estou a fim de discutir. – O maroto passou a mão em seus cabelos.

- Tão pouco eu estou. .

- Certo, cessamos isso. – Iremos à festa juntos a da escola.

- Errado, irei à festa do professor. Estou a fim de conhecer pessoas do St. Mungus, eu pretendo trabalhar lá como preparadora de poções. Tenha uma boa noite Potter. – A ruiva não o chamava de Potter, desde que eles começaram a namorar. Ela virou-se e seguiu em direção ao dormitório, mas James a puxou.

- Desde quando é Potter? – Perguntou James sério.

- Desde quando você se acha no direito de mandar em mim _Potter_. – E fez questão de frisar o sobrenome do moreno. – Saiba que eu não sou marionete em suas mãos. Com licença e tenha uma boa noite!

E com tom de encerramento a ruiva se retirou dali sem receber uma resposta. Na manhã que raiou a ruiva não falou com James, nem na seguinte, uma semana se passou sem os dois trocarem nada além de olhares furiosos.

Na véspera de natal, Lílian acordou e foi até a biblioteca estudar. Não estava com nenhum animo de se arrumar, nada a fazia relaxar mais que estudar. Sentou-se em uma mesa afastada, formou uma pilha de livros ao seu redor e pôs se a devorar palavra por palavra.

- Lily? – Sophie estranhou ver Lily na biblioteca.

- Ah oi Sophie, tudo bem?

- Tudo sim, e com você?

- Estou bem, posso saber por que você não está se arrumando para o baile para ir com o James?

- Não vou ao baile com James.

- Vocês já brigaram?

- Sim.- Lily respondeu sem se afetar pela resposta.

- Credo! Vai para a festa do Horácio?

- Claro que sim Sophie.

- Ótimo, então nos vemos lá. Tchau Lily!

- Tchau Sophie!

Meia hora depois James foi até a biblioteca pegar um livro sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, viu a ruiva e resolveu aproximar-se.

- Olá ruivinha. – Falou com um sorriso. – Como você está?

- Muito bem, deseja alguma coisa Potter? – Lil parecendo ser simpática.

- Ah não, vim pegar uns livros.

- Certo, se você não tem nada para fazer aqui, eu ficaria grata se você retira-se, eu como 'nerd' e 'baba-ovo' do professor Slughorn devo estudar para manter a pose de nerd número um, não acha Potter? – Lil falou com ironia.

- Bem, na verdade eu vim perguntar uma coisa.

- Seja rápido, estou ocupada.

- Ótimo, não tomarei muito do seu precioso tempo. Você vai ao baile de natal comigo ou não?

- Dependendo à que baile você irá. – Lil fitou o maroto com seriedade.

- Ao baile das pessoas normais da escola. – James falou. – Você não irá comigo ou não?

- Então, creio que não nos veremos esta noite. – Lílian voltou a encarar seus livros. – Até logo Potter.

- Dá pra você me dizer quando é que você vai parar de fazer birra? – James aumentou o volume de sua voz.

- Creio que vocês já acabaram de estudar, por favor, se retirem. – Madame Pince falou com raiva.

- Não se preocupe Madame Pince, eu já estou me retirando. – Falou Lil recolhendo os livros. Saiu da biblioteca na velocidade da luz e James a seguiu.

- Você vai-me dizer quando é que você vai parar de agir como uma criancinha mimada?

- Criancinha mimada!? – Lil repetiu incrédula. - Não fui eu Potter QUE NASCI EM BERÇO DE OURO, NÃO SOU EU QUE VIVO POR AÍ ME EXIBINDO COM UMA PORCARIA DE UM POMO, NÃO SOU EU QUE ANDO POR AÍ AZARANDO AS PESSOAS ME ACHANDO MELHOR QUE ELAS! NÃO SOU QUE ME ACHO NO DIREITO DE INTERFERIR NA VIDA DAS PESSOAS!

- Eu não faço isso! – James protestou.

- É no mínimo sou eu que faço não é James? – Lil falou, e uma lágrima caiu sobre sua pele alva. – Com licença. – E tentou sair, mas James a puxou. Seu instinto a fez pegar a varinha e azarar James. – "_Estupefaça_" – e saiu praguejando.

A ruiva lançou-se na cama e pôs-se a chorar. Por volta das oito a ruiva resolveu se arrumar para a festa do professor Slughorn. Desceu às dez, linda como sempre. Um vestido preto um pouco acima do joelho e os cabelos presos em um coque rebelde.

James estava no grande salão, com um lindo traja a rigor. Sentado em um canto isolado, bebendo tudo aquilo que via pela frente. A ruiva entrou na sala do professor com um sorriso falso.

- Ora se não é a minha melhor aluna de poções. – O professor a acolheu com um sorriso. – Ora venha aqui, quero lhe apresentar para algumas pessoas. – Ora Richard, esta é minha aluna de que te falei. Lílian este é Richard Patterson.

- Ah prazer Senhor Patterson. Sou Lílian Evans, prazer. – E a ruiva estendeu-lhe a mão.

- O prazer é todo meu Srta Evans. – o senhor falou com um sorriso.

- E esse é o Sr. Eduard Padalecki.

- Prazer Sr. Padalecki. – Lílian sorriu.

- Ah se me dão licença chegaram outros convidados. – E assim saiu Horácio Slughon.

- Ora Srta Evans, o Professor Horácio nos falou de sua habilidade nos preparo de poções. – Falou Patterson.

- Bem, me esforço o bastante.

- Não seja modesta Srta. – Falou Padalecki.

- Gostaríamos de saber se é de seu interesse fazer um estágio no St Mungus? – Patterson perguntou.

- Adoraria. – Lily sorriu.

- Ótimo. – Patterson sorriu. – Depois entraremos em contato através de Horácio.

- Ora quem está aqui! Richard ! – Gritou uma senhora.

- Ah me desculpe Srta., Manteremos contato. – E os dois saíram. Lílian sentou-se no canto e observou a neve que caia lá fora.

No grande salão James jazia sentado. Sirius separou-se de uma menina do quinto ano que ele estava ficando e foi em direção ao amigo.

- Ah qual é cara! – Sirius exclamou ao ver o amigo. - A Lil não é a primeira nem a última mulher no mundo não.

- Eu sei.

- Então! Tem tantas meninas que babam por você.

- Mas eu só gosto de uma. – Falou irritado.

- Ah Pontas por Deus, você é um maroto!

- E daí? Sou humano sabia?

Na festa do clube do Slugue, Lil resolveu sair de fininho, afinal ninguém estava conversando com ela. A ruiva subiu e rumou até a torre de astronomia. Estava muito frio, sobre sua pele estavam apenas seu vestido e uma capa fininha.

A ruiva amava a neve, ficou olhando para baixo onde via as pessoas feito formigas. Virou-se e saiu escorrendo pela parede até alcançar o chão. Abraçou os joelhos, ficou ali largada e isolada.

- Preciso tomar um ar. – Falou James.

- Seu maluco está muito frio!

- Dane-se o frio.

Não se sabe se foi por instinto, James subiu até a torre de astronomia. E encontrou a ruiva ali sentada, ao perceber a presença de alguém a ruiva levantou a cabeça.

- Pensei que você estivesse na sua festa para pessoas normais. – Atacou Lílian.

- Estava. – Falou o maroto sério. – E você Evans? Porque não está na sua festa de pessoas importantes repletas de conhecimentos?

- Não te interessa. – Falou a ruiva.

- Eu não estou interessado.

- Pareceu que estava, se você não tem nada a fazer, por favor, se retire. – A ruiva disse decidida sem fraquejar a voz.

- Bem a torre pertence à propriedade da escola, e como aluno eu tenho o direito de ficar onde eu quiser. – James implicou.

- E daí? Eu cheguei primeiro.

- E daí Evans, que você não manda aqui.

- Ah cala a boca Potter, quero ficar sozinha!

- Mas eu quero ficar aqui, se você não percebeu.

- Idiota! Atitude típica de gente mimada. Você me dá nojo! – E deu as costas ao maroto. No entanto ele a puxou com força.

- O idiota que você mais ama nesse mundo! – Ele falou olhando nos olhos dela e ela riu.

- Ah além de idiota convencido é? – Lil falou sarcástica.

- Diga Evans que você não me ama olhando nos meus olhos.

- Não, não amo. – Lil falou séria. – Me largue você está me machucando!

- Não, não largo!

- Seu idiota, metido, amostrado, imbecil, estúpido, ignorante, mimado e nojento me largue! – Lil esperneou.

- Não vou te largar. – James falou com firmeza. – Não vou te largar, pode gritar o quanto quiser, ninguém vai te ouvir.

- Potter se você não me largar você irá se arrepender de ter nascido!

- Jura?

- Eu te odeio seu legume insensível! – Lil batia na região peitoral do rapaz e tentava se soltar, o que era inútil, pois ele era _n_ vezes melhor.

- E eu te amo sua ruiva briguenta! – Por um momento Lil se calou, mas logo tornou a espernear

- Ah não adianta gritar feitiço da Imperturbabilidade, eu saio daqui Potter nem que eu me atire desta torre.

- Você não faria isso.

- Olha aqui quer parar com esta cena ridícula? Quer parar de se achar e que você manda em mim? Se eu quiser me atirar daqui eu quero ver quem será você prá me impedir! Eu te odeio!

- Engraçado sabia que eu te amo? '_Estupore'_ - A ruiva caiu em seus braços inconsciente.

James não queria ter feito aquilo, mas sabia que Lily era capaz de absolutamente tudo. Pegou-a em seu colo e a levou para a sala precisa. "_preciso de um lugar para conversar que ninguém perturbe" _ele falou mentalmente três vezes e seu desejo foi atendido.

"_Duas poltronas" _e logo duas poltronas apareceram na sala. Colocou a ruiva em uma delas e sentou-se na outra, retirou a varinha da veste e pronunciou um contra feitiço para que a ruiva acordasse. "_Rennervate_", e ela recobrou os sentidos.

- Seu patético, eu posso saber por que você me trouxe aqui?

- Para conversar.

- Você só se esqueceu de perguntar se eu quero conversar com você! – Lily alterou a voz.

- Olha aqui. – James irritou-se e levantou-se da poltrona e virou-se para a ruiva. – Quer saber eu desisto, você não quer conversar não insistir mais.

James se virou e foi até o seu quarto, tirou o terno com agressividade ficando apenas de calça e largou-se na sua cama. Logo recebeu uma visita inesperada.

- James?

- Pensei que você não quisesse conversar comigo.

- As coisas mudam.

Ela não falou nada apenas acomodou-se na cama do rapaz. Colocou sua cabeça sobre a região peitoral e ele evolvei seu braço na cintura dela.

Eles sabiam que o amor deles superava qualquer palavra dita e isso bastava.

**Fim! **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Ai essa fic quase que não sai, seria para uma competição que não deu tempo, enfim... postada. Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Reviews plis ;)**


End file.
